There are numerous multiplayer games available. These include games playable over the Internet, over Interactive TV, and over cellular networks. Presently the cost-per-packet of sending information over cellular networks is comparatively high. This necessitates the development of multiplayer games which can draw in and engage players but transmit little data to and from the cellular devices.
What is further desired is a multiplayer game concept which can be deployed across multiple platforms, protocols, and channels such as SMS (Short Message Service on wireless devices), WAP (Wireless Application Protocol on wireless devices), MMS (Multimedia Message Service on wireless devices), Flash, Java, Brew, Interactive TV, and Web.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiplayer method and system which satisfies these requirements or at least provides the public with a useful choice.